


My Murderous Angel

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel!England - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, there's vomit but not in a kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Not exactly MAJOR character death, but there is character death so that's tagged.When Alfred's boyfriend is revealed to be an angel who's running from certain death by demons, they come to an agreement on what they have to do. Kill the demons.





	1. An Angel?!?!

I wouldn’t have been surprised if Arthur told me that he was a demon. Arthur had a fiery personality. He was crass and rude. He somehow found a way to tempt me into things that I wouldn’t have done for anyone else. Like passionately kissing him in public or having that extra drink. Most importantly, though, he was the love of my life. Which meant that I had to trust him. Even if he showed up on my doorstep at 3AM, looking traumatized as he mumbled incoherently, with wings peeking out of his shirt.

“Arthur.” I rubbed his shoulders. “You’re okay. You’re here with me.”

“You don’t understand,” he hissed, suddenly coherent, “They’ll find me again. They’ll find you. We’re not safe. We’re never going to be safe, Alfred.” I saw tears dripping down his face and that’s when I understood the severity of the situation. Arthur never cried in front of anyone else. Not even me. Not unless he was absolutely terrified.

“Arthur. Who are they?” I asked, trying to calm him down. Trying to help him use words that I would understand.

“Demons. They attacked me and got some of my blood, so they’ll be able to track me.” Arthur’s eyes were wide with fear. as he unbuttoned his shirt.

My jaw dropped when he got it off. He had wings. He had white, fluffy-looking wings.

“Is this why you would never take your shirt off in front of me?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Arthur quickly muttered.

“So how do you need me to help?”

Arthur’s face finally showed the hint of a smile. “I’m glad you asked."

~~~~~ 

About ten minutes later, Arthur and I had tote bags full of canned food and water bottles.

“Okay, so, the only way that I can lose them is by being ten feet or deeper under the ground,” Arthur explained, pointing to a chart that he drew out.

“Okay, I think I have a friend with a nuclear bunker that deep,” I said, rubbing Arthur’s arm.

“But the thing is, I’m an angel. I’m a creature of the light. Being that deep underground wouldn’t be good for me.” Arthur pointed to one part of his chart.

“Well, is there really nothing else we can do?”

“Well, there is one thing,” Arthur said, not meeting my eyes.

“And what’s that?” I asked, holding his hand.

“We’d have to kill them.”


	2. Hotel Room Snuggles and the First Demon

“We’re going to need to keep on the move.” Arthur dug through my kitchen drawers, grabbing every steak knife that I had.

“Why’s that?” I asked, picking up my lucky baseball bat.

“We’re going to need our rest. If we stay in the same spot, we’ll just get constant ambushes. I don’t think we’ll be able to deal with that.” Arthur pulled holy water out of his pocket and put his shirt back on, tucking the tips of his wings into the top of his khakis.

“Ah,” I said, “so I think we should make some hotel reservations, then.” 

“Sounds good,” he mumbled, concentrating on gently dropping holy water on each of the knives. He then took my baseball bat and put a few drops on there, too. He whispered something- likely a prayer- holding his hands over the weapons. 

I pulled a hotel app up on my phone, reserving rooms at four different hotels for the next five days. Doubting any demons would find us on the first day, I booked the first hotel for two days. If it took longer than that to kill the demons- well, we could cross that bridge when we came to it.

When I looked back up, Arthur had finished blessing the items. He put half of the knives in his bag and the other half in mine.

“So, you ready?” I asked, holding my hand out to him.

He took my hand, holding it in his. “As soon as you are.”

And we left the house, getting into my car and driving towards the first hotel.

~~~~~ 

The drive was peaceful, despite how on edge Arthur and I were. We held hands the whole ride there, which admittedly, was not the safest. But nothing bad happened, so we assumed that we were okay.

We rushed into the hotel, checking in quickly before rushing up to our room. The top floor. That wouldn’t make it easy for a quick escape, but it did make us harder to find. I wasn’t sure whether that was good or not.

Our room was comfy. There was a short hallway leading to the bathroom, the living room, and the bedroom. The small ‘living room’ area had a couch, a desk with a swivel chair, and a TV. The bathroom was a standard bathroom, with a toilet, a shower, a mirror, and a painting on the wall. The bedroom was also standard. A king sized bed rested against the back wall, a TV facing it. A nightstand was on each side of the bed, each equipped with a lamp. One nightstand also had a phone and the TV remote on it.

Arthur pulled his shirt off, his wings fluttering once they were released.

“Well someone sure is eager,” I teased.

“Shut up! It’s just more comfortable for my wings when they’re not forced to stay stuck to my back.” Arthur gritted his teeth.

“I’m not complaining,” I said, pulling a pair of boxers out of my tote bag, “I’ll get changed for bed, then you can go, if that’s fine.”

“Yeah,” Arthur muttered, pulling some clothes out of his bag.

I went into the bathroom and changed out of my sweaty clothes into a pair of boxers that I brought to sleep in.

Making finger guns in the mirror, I strutted out, stopping where Arthur was seated.

“Okay, babe. Your turn,” I said with a grin. I gave his cheek a kiss when he stood up.

He walked into the bathroom, the green clothing in his hand bunched up in his tight grip.

I let myself into the bedroom, quickly finding a nice spot under the covers.

A few moments later, Arthur walked in and I let myself gaze at him. He wore a pair of green pajama pants and let his wings stay half-opened.

He walked over to the bed, quickly getting under the covers and snuggling close to me.

Arthur let out a content sigh, his head resting on my chest.

“Do your wings ever make your back sore?” I asked quietly, gently petting the feathers of his wings.

“Sometimes,” Arthur mumbled, “They’re not too heavy. It’s fine”

I kissed the top of his head. “Aw. Do you need me to work out the knots? I’m a licensed masseuse.”

“It’s really fine,” Arthur said, sounding sleepy, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, a little,” I said. Truth was, I skipped dinner in the whole rush with getting Arthur out of the door.

“Go ahead. Order some room service. I brought my credit card.” Arthur yawned, snuggling even closer to me. He continued to do so until he was practically lying on top of me.

I checked the menu, before picking the phone up and hitting the button for room service. “Hey, could I get a cheeseburger without the cheese.”

“Will that be it for you, sir?” The voice on the other end of the call asked.

I glanced at Arthur, who was still lying on my chest. I wasn’t sure that he’d want anything to eat, but I did know one thing that would perk him up. “Uh, could I also get a bottle of old tom gin?”

Arthur’s face lit up and my heart leapt in my chest.

“Okay sir, that will be $58.79,” the voice said, “Is that okay?”

“Yes. Thank you,” I said, enunciating my words.

“What room?”

“Room 954.”

“Okay, sir.” The employee hung up.

“Oh shit, I forgot to ask how long that will take to get here,” I mumbled as I put the phone back on its stand.

“Just sleep. The knocking will wake one of us when it does get here,” Arthur said, pulling one of my arms until it was wrapped around him.

So I did.

~~~~~ 

We woke to the sound of knocking.

“I’ll just let myself in, sir. To bring you your food.” The voice came through the door. It didn’t sound natural, though. My suspicions were only confirmed when Arthur’s head whipped up. He pulled a knife out of his bag.

We looked at each other when we heard the door open. After a few moments, there was a demon in front of us.

“Lovino,” Arthur hissed.

“I’ll have you know that I actually made your idiot boyfriend’s hamburger,” Lovino told Arthur.

“Oh shut up,” Arthur said.

Lovino lunged for me and scraped my arm with his nails. It- ironically- stung like hell. I gripped it tightly, hoping that the slight compression would help ease the pain, but it did nothing for me.

But I saw the change in Arthur’s eyes when he saw the blood dripping from the deep wound in my arm. I saw the way that Arthur immediately looked as though he were on the offensive instead of the defensive. Arthur was Pissed with a capital P. Arthur had always been protective of me- which I guess might’ve just been angel instinct?- but in that moment, he was filled with pure rage. 

“Arthur, when we’re done with you’ll wish you were never born,” Lovino taunted.

Arthur lunged at Lovino, stabbing every part of the demon that he could reach.

“Die, fucking scum,” Arthur spat, getting Lovino’s blood on his chest and pajama pants as he stabbed the demon.

The blessed knife burnt every part of the demon’s flesh that it touched. Once Arthur was done with him, there was barely any of the demon left. Arthur picked up the last of the demon’s body, opened the window, and threw it as far as he could.

It was, to say the least, a gruesome sight. I felt the adrenaline wearing off. All I could think was that I wasn’t sure I’d be able to kill if it came down to it. Even if they were demons, they just looked like people with wings and horns. I didn’t think I could kill anything. Fuck, I cried when Arthur killed a spider in my room. Because as terrified as I was, that was still a life.

“We need to go,” Arthur said.

“Okay,” I replied, practically breathless.

He dug deep into his bag until he found some bandages to wrap my arm with. He held my arm in his hand, gently applying cream and pressing bandages on tightly.

Then we grabbed the rest of our stuff and he took my hand, dragging me down the staircase under the veil of night. We ended up in my car again.

“Arthur, where will we go? I had us there for two nights.” I looked on my phone to see if any hotels nearby had open rooms.

“Don’t worry. I know someplace safe we can stay for a night.” He gave me a wink and snatched my phone, typing an address into the GPS.


	3. Francis and the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred end up at Alfred's best friends house, then they go to a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like Francis! He’s going to be important to the plot. :). Let’s all mutually agree to pretend that I stated that they slept for the entire night in chapter two.

Once we arrived at what the GPS told me was our destination, I was parked in the driveway of a house. There were flowers in a contained box connected to the front of the house and dumb stickers in the front window. 

Arthur got out of the car, so I did, too. He pointed to one of the stickers in the window. It featured two small wings with the caption ‘You’re not alone’.

“This is my friend’s place,” Arthur grumbled, “I didn’t want to drag him into any of this, because he’s not much of a fighter, but if we need someplace to stay, he’s our best bet.”

Arthur rapped on the door, looking at the man inside through the window.

A few moments later, the door was pulled open to reveal a man wearing an unbuttoned shirt.

“Ah, it’s Arthur!” The man said, giving my boyfriend a kiss on both cheeks.

“Yes, Francis. It’s me,” Arthur said, not looking very happy.

“Oh, you haven’t visited in so long! So what brings you to my humble abode?” He glanced over at me. “And who’s that hottie over there?”

“My boyfriend,” Arthur said with a smirk.

The man snorted, laughing loudly. He then took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. “I’m not sure if you are fucking with me or if you finally found love.”

“I’m Arthur’s boyfriend, for realsies,” I said, snaking my arm around my boyfriend’s waist.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Francis.” The man kissed me on both cheeks. In that moment, I knew that he was either very extra or French, likely both.

He walked into the house, gesturing for us to follow him.

“As for why we’re here,” Arthur said, “It’s kind of an emergency.”

“Does he know?” Francis asked quietly.

Arthur just nodded, a solemn expression on his face.

“Good. I hate wearing shirts.” Francis shrugged the shirt off of himself to reveal wings.

That made two angels who took their shirts off in front of me.

“Why don’t you guys just cut wing holes in your shirts?” I asked as Francis sat on the couch.

“We’re not allowed to show our wings to anyone besides angels, dimwit. That’s how I almost got executed in the middle ages.” Arthur opened one of Francis’s cabinets, pulling canned food out of it.

“That’s how you almost got _what_?!” I asked. I had guessed that Arthur had a different lifespan than a human, but I assumed that he was just a young angel.

“Oh, it was because you showed your wings? I thought it was because of your strange obsession with witchcraft.” Francis took a bite of an apple that was sitting on his coffee table.

“You might be right,” Arthur mumbled, tapping his chin, “I don’t quite remember.”

“So how do you two know each other?” I asked, feeling strangely protective of Arthur.

“There’s not much good company in Heaven. Everyone has a stick up their arse. Francis wasn’t the most boring person, so we ended up friends.” Arthur shrugged.

“Arthur is pretending to be cool, as always,” Francis said with a smirk, “He practically begged to be my friend.”

“Oh shut up, frog. You pestered me until I let you be my friend.” Arthur slammed the cabinet door shut.

“So how long do you two need to stay. I’ll make you crepes for dinner if you stay long enough. And Arthur, did you say that it was an emergency?” Francis didn’t take breaths between his sentences. I silently wondered how he hadn’t passed out.

“Likely just for the night. Well, it’s not really that bad. Just that a few demons got ahold of me. Alfred and I already killed one, though.” Arthur brushed it off.

“Arthur, that is most definitely an emergency,” Francis said, his face falling, “You can stay here as long as you wish.”

“Thank you,” Arthur replied.

~~~~~ 

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way as that. Francis was helpful. The crepes he made for dinner were delicious. Staying at his place was nice. It was comfortable, at the very least. Arthur and I slept in the guest room.

When we woke up in the morning, Francis wasn’t home. He left us a note on the table saying that he went out to buy groceries, and he probably wouldn’t be home before we left. It also said that there were three crepes in the fridge for us to take with us.

So we took the crepes and headed off to the next hotel that we had reservations at.

~~~~~ 

Unluckily for me, on the way, Arthur spotted a bar that piqued his interest. Which meant that I ended up stuck sitting on a bar stool next to my drunk-off-his-ass boyfriend who could barely stand up straight. I ended up having to help him outside without too much complaint. He did vomit a little bit in the parking lot.

“Get it all out before you get into my car, Mister Alcoholic.”

“Shut up. I’m- I’m not even drunk,” Arthur slurred. He then heaved until nothing came out.

“I’m not letting you sit in the front,” I said, opening the back door and laying him across the seats.

“Meanie,” he muttered, sticking his tongue out at me.

I got in the driver’s seat, making sure not to drive too recklessly or jostle Arthur around. I knew that the hotel I had a reservation at was only about twenty minutes away from there. It was dark and the roads were empty.

But a few minutes into the drive, I found a problem. Or I guess a problem found me. Either way, there was a man sitting on the hood of the car. I wouldn’t normally have cared, but he was blocking my view. And then I noticed the horns.

“Holy shit!” I practically shouted.

Arthur did not stir.

That meant I would have to deal with the demon, myself. I took the baseball bat out of the top of my bag and got out of the car, locking the door behind me.

“Why hello, Alfred,” the heavily-accented voice of the demon said.

“Funny. You’re actually trying with greetings. The last demon just,” my voice cracked, “The last demon just tried to kill us.”

“I do not take very much pleasure in killing an old friend,” he said. And then we made eye contact and I tried not to puke.

That was Ivan. We were sorta-friends, sorta-enemies in middle school before he moved back to Russia. I glanced back into the car and mentally cursed Arthur. If we survived, I wouldn’t let him drink another drop of alcohol in his life.

“I’m not letting you into the car,” I said, voice more croaky than it was before.

“And why not? I have nothing against killing that thing, but you could survive. Just give me the keys.” Ivan’s grin only grew wider as he spoke.

“No,” I said.

“Oh!” Ivan let out a laugh that chilled my spine. “You think that it really cares about you.”

“Shut up! Arthur’s my boyfriend. He loves me.”

“Alfred, that thing does not know love. It came from Heaven. Holy things can not love in the Earth way. Holy things can not feel anything for humans. All they feel is a desire to control them. They tell that humans have free will, but tell them that they will be condemned if they make the wrong choice. It’s not your boyfriend. It’s like a house arrest anklet.” Ivan had such scorn in his voice.

“Shut up!” I shut my eyes, swinging the bat. I felt a solid hit and opened my eyes to the sight of my bat melting to Ivan’s face. It looked like those videos where children melt their dolls, but it was real and it was in front of me. And as he fell to the ground, screaming in agony, I felt sick all over again. That was me who did that. I killed him. He was a living being, even if he was a demon. There were tears in my eyes as I watched it happen. I, then, leaned over the side of the road and heaved until there was nothing left in my stomach and I was a crying mess who killed someone.

Eventually I went back to the car, taking my lucky baseball bat with me. Despite the skin on it, I needed luck. I needed something to go right for me.

And I drove to the hotel in silence- other than slight snores from Arthur- thinking about what a monster I was.


	4. Fro-yo and Antonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred want to do something to keep their minds off of the demons. Going to the fro-yo place that they went for their first date sounded perfect to their weary ears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've listened to It Follows by Waterparks far too many times today. Let's get this bread, readers.

Arthur didn’t know what happened that night, but he noticed that I was upset. I wasn’t sure that I wanted something to take my mind off of it, but I knew that I just wanted to lie in bed with my boyfriend until the world stopped around us.

“Love?” Arthur asked, noticing that I’d woken up.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Come closer,” he muttered, still groggy, “I’m cold.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him.

“That’s better,” he said, starting to drift back off to sleep.

I followed suit.

~~~~~ 

By the time that we woke up and dragged ourselves out of bed, it was past eleven. I tried to act normal, but I couldn’t help letting my thoughts wander.

“Okay, game’s up. What’s wrong?” Arthur asked as we were getting dressed for the day.

And I let all of my problems out. “Well, last night, there was a demon.” I looked at him for reassurance to continue.

He nodded.

“And he tried to attack us, spewing a ton of bull about how you’re a thing who could never love me.”

“Alfred, you know that all of that is just lies. I’ve never felt this way with anyone before and I know that it’s love. You’re the one who I want to spend my life with. You make the world look dull in comparison to your brightness. I absolutely adore you.” Arthur spoke confidently. He spoke not like he was trying to reassure me, but like he was just stating facts.

“I love you too, so much.” I gently kissed the top of his head.

“But I’m sure that there’s more than that. You know that I love you.”

“Well, I ended up having to kill him.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and he pulled me close to himself, whispering, “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I just- I knew him in middle school and I’m the reason that he’s dead. I killed him and I watched him die.” I couldn’t help but sob into the top of Arthur’s head.

“I’m so sorry that I dragged you into this, Alfred. I should’ve just run away or found someone else.” Arthur’s voice shook a bit.

“No, I’m glad that you told me everything and I’m glad that I get to help you. It’s just hard to deal with all of this.” I sighed, trying to stop the tears that dripped down my cheeks.

“Do you want to do something to keep your mind off of it?”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

“Let’s go out,” Arthur blurted out.

“Like… on a date?” I asked, tilting my head.

“Yes, on a date. Do you remember where we went on our first date?” Arthur smirked.

“Yeah! We went out for fro-yo and we were so awkward.” I laughed. “I don’t think that I ever thought that I’d end up being able to casually kiss you like I can now.”

“That’s because we were both idiots,” Arthur said with a quiet laugh. “But anyway, the frozen yogurt place that we went is nearby. We can go get some and hold hands and blush painfully red like virgin schoolboys.”

“Well that sounds fun,” I said with a laugh.

“Yeah. We can walk down to the dock and dangle our feet in and reenact our awkward first kiss,” Arthur teased.

“Oh god.” I laughed. “Please don’t make me remember that. I remember I was so worried that my braces would get caught on your piercing and I was so shocked when I felt your lips on mine that I shoved you into the water.”

Arthur put his face in his hands, blushing deep red. “And I freaked out because I didn’t know how to swim and you had to pull me out of the water.”

“And I thought that you were going to hate me forever, but instead, you kissed me on the lips and all I could do was kiss back.”

Arthur laughed. “We were so innocent.”

“Now let’s go get some fro-yo!” I was practically shouting, but I didn’t care. I was excited. Finally, I’d get to do something fun with Arthur. We’d been on the run for a few days, and I hadn’t seen him for a few weeks before that because he was caught up in work. I wanted to see him and touch him and do cute couple stuff together, instead of killers on the run stuff together.

~~~~~ 

I was probably going over the speed limit, but I couldn’t help it! I was excited to do something with my boyfriend.

We ended up at the fro-yo place quickly and, like most fro-yo places, it was self-serve. Arthur and I smiled at each other and grabbed ourselves cups.

“I think I’ll get salted caramel,” Arthur mused, reaching for one of the handles, “Oh! Or would I prefer the pumpkin cheesecake?”

“I want cake batter! And cookie dough! And cookies and cream!” I walked down the line, putting only the sweetest flavors in my cup.

“Well that’s certainly one way to go about it,” Arthur commented, his cup half salted caramel and half pumpkin cheesecake.

For toppings, Arthur kept it simple. He added whipped cream and pieces of mango.

I, on the other hand, piled whipped cream, cookies, and every other sweet thing I could find until the outside eye would not be able to recognize it as frozen yogurt.

We brought them to the scale and the cashier weighed them for us. Arthur’s was five dollars. Mine was fifteen dollars.

“I’ll pay for them,” I said, offering my credit card.

“Damn straight you’ll pay. Yours costed three times more than mine!” Arthur stuck his tongue out at me.

“You mispronounced ‘My handsome boyfriend, I am so glad that you are paying for my frozen yogurt. I will fall to your feet and show you the respect that you deserve.’, Arthur,” I said with a grin.

“Oh, do shut up.” Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his smile.

“Only for you, babe,” I said with a wink, pretending to zip my lips.

We took our frozen yogurt and walked with it, deciding to go to the dock next.

“Do you think it’ll be crowded?” Arthur asked, moving his hand close enough to mine for them to brush together. That was not subtle nor an easy feat, as we were about two feet apart.

I took his hand. “Arthur, it’s 5PM on a Thursday. I think we’ll be the only ones there.”

“So we’ll probably be able to take our shoes and socks off to dip our feet in the water like we did back then?”

“Yeah, probably.” I shrugged.

“Good.”

~~~~~ 

We arrived to an almost empty dock. Arthur and I quickly kicked our shoes and socks off, sharing a smile as we sat down and kicked our feet in the water.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” I whispered.

“Oh my god.” Arthur laughed.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Okay, you go first,” Arthur said.

“Truth or dare?” I asked him, peering into the water.

“Dare,” Arthur murmured, “I’m not a pussy.”

“Shove me into the water,” I said with a smirk.

“I’m not going to shove you into the water!” Arthur glared at me.

“I shoved you into the water here years ago, Arthur. And besides, I can swim.”

“I don’t want to shove you into the water, moron.”

“Come on. Once I get out, I’ll pretend I need mouth-to-mouth as an excuse to make out with you.” I wiggled my eyebrows.

“Please don’t do that.”

Arthur shoved me into the water.

I quickly pulled myself back onto the dock.

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” I said with a grin.

“Let’s just go find the car before you get pneumonia.”

“Fine,” I mumbled, “Let’s go, buzzkill.”

“My GPS says that it would be quicker to get to our destination if we cut through here.” Arthur pointed to a small alleyway.

“Hello, mi amigo!” A man called out. I wasn’t alarmed. Then he came out of the shadows and I saw the horns.

“Oh shit!” I shouted.

“That’s Antonio. He’s the toughest of them by far. This isn’t going to be easy, Alfred.” Arthur pulled one of the knives out of his front pockets.

I swallowed the air in my throat. I forgot to bring anything with me, assuming that it would just be a normal date. Oh… no.


	5. Francis Saves the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis's plot relevance finally comes in!

And as Arthur charged at him, I had a feeling that we were destined to lose. I’d go to hell and Arthur would find his way back to heaven. It would be eternal suffering for both of us, never being able to see each other again. Never being able to find each other again. I readied myself to punch the demon if I had to. I would help Arthur in any way possible.

Arthur charged at him with the knife and before I knew it, Arthur had him pinned at a wall, the knife at his throat. I could tell that even Arthur was surprised. I walked over to the scene, choosing to be moral support.

“Pathetic,” Arthur practically spat at the demon, “I thought you were saving the worst for last.”

I could already see Antonio’s raw flesh around where Arthur was holding the knife.

“Well, that was the plan before your little hunting dog got to me,” Antonio snapped right back, equally fierce.

“What?” Arthur asked, glancing back at me.

I shrugged. “I’ve got no idea.”

Arthur loudly gasped, pointing to the scratches, dried blood, and bite marks that went up and down Antonio’s arms.

“Don’t worry. I made sure to help him turn. Now he might finally realize his true potential.” Antonio smiled cheerfully.

And that’s when the screams started, coming from the other side of the alley. Arthur shoved the knife back into his pocket and sprinted until he made it to the small garden that I knew was at the other end.

Antonio’s body fell to the ground and he grunted when he hit it. As much as I hated to leave the demon alone, I followed Arthur.

And right there, lying on the ground, was Francis. Arthur was by his side. I quickly knelt on Francis’s other side. 

“Get up,” Arthur whispered, his voice thin and croaky.

“Arthur, you know I can’t,” Francis said, reaching out to wipe a tear off of Arthur’s face.

“Get up,” Arthur repeated, getting more forceful, “You have to fucking get up.”

Francis was breathing deeply and his face was one contorted by pain. He looked agonized in the worst way possible.

“What’s happening to him?” I asked.

“Antonio turned him. It takes a while for him to fully become a demon, but in the meantime, Francis will be in agonizing pain. Once he is fully turned, he will forget his life as an angel and only feel hatred for all angelkind.” Arthur spoke quietly, almost as if he didn’t trust his voice.

“Arthur, you always were my best friend,” Francis muttered.

I saw small horns pushing out of Francis’s scalp and he screamed again.

“No, I don’t want to say goodbye yet. You’re my family. You’re the only one who I’ve had with me for my entire mess of a life. You were going to be the best man at Alfred and I’s wedding.” Arthur gently rested one of his hands on Francis’s chest.

“Just don’t forget me,” Francis said, “And I would’ve been proud to be your best man.”

“We’ll never forget you,” Arthur quickly replied.

“Now do it,” Francis said.

“Do what?” Arthur asked, sounding scared of the answer.

“Kill me,” Francis deadpanned, “I’m not letting myself become one of them. I remember seeing Antonio and Gilbert get turned and I’m not letting myself go out the same way.”

“I can’t- I don’t- Francis, I couldn’t kill you. I could never kill you.” Arthur was in a panic.

“You have to. Kill me or I’ll kill myself.” Francis’s eyes narrowed.

“I can’t.” Arthur weeped into his hands.

“Shut your eyes. Pretend I’m a demon, because that’s what I’m going to be if you don’t. Arthur, it’s not killing me. It’s putting me out of my suffering.”

And that’s exactly what Arthur did. He shut his eyes and stabbed, letting out an agonized shriek.

When Arthur opened his eyes, he hugged Francis’s body tight and sobbed his eyes out.

I didn’t intervene. Who was I to stop him from grieving?

But eventually he stood up, a certain fire in his eyes.

“I’m going to burn that cunt,” Arthur muttered, clenching a fist around the knife in his hand, “I’m going to start with his hair until the fire consumes him enough for him to choke to death.”

“Arthur, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” I took his hand that was not holding a knife.

“He made Francis die in intense pain, instead of the peaceful death that Francis wanted. He deserves to pay.”

“Arthur, from what I heard, he was turned, too. Just let him go out easily.”

Arthur didn’t reply.

But I noticed that he didn’t torture the demon. He took Antonio out with just one stab.

~~~~~ 

In the end, it all worked out fine. Arthur never really was the same after Francis died and I heard him sobbing into his pillow most nights. Though it usually ended up with him crying, and me comforting him- and occasionally showering him with kisses.

Arthur and I gave Francis a private memorial. There were angels and a few humans who attended. It was honestly really nice. I ended up crying a little.

We got married and ended up living together. Despite what my parents thought about it, our love never faded and we lived a happy life together. Even when we ended up professional demon hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little bit of trouble writing angst, especially when it's not from the upset character's POV, but I hope y'all enjoyed this nonetheless. This fic was honestly very enjoyable to write and I'm glad that I finally finished something multichaptered. :) P.S. You guys don't understand how tempting it was to kill off Alfred.


End file.
